Light weight optical components such as mirrors are made of glass, beryllium, Ceraform and other materials such as SiC or metal. Glass components are often made by machining away a glass blank to a lightweight structure. The resulting glass optical component typically has a modulus of elasticity of 10 msi with weight of 20–40 Kg/m2 Components of beryllium have the same general characteristics but with modulus of elasticity of 70 msi. Ceraform SiC results in a lightweight near net shape with approximately 0.1% shrinkage and a modulus of elasticity of 50 msi. Ceraform SiC is a directly polishable version of siliconized silicon carbide that can be near net shape formed and is obtainable from Xinetics, Inc, Devens, Mass. However, these devices still require significant cost and time to finish and polish and cannot practically approach the finish possible with glass.